An Interesting Affair
by Ms-Lady-Phoenix
Summary: An interesting thing happens for our favorite werewolf on the night a fullmoon with a muggle. What happens, you ask? Read and Find out. Remus/OC SMUT/LEMON Warning!


**A/N **_Well, hello again everyone. I came up with this while having a very unfulling dream the other night, and so decided to write it out _right_. lol. _

**Disclaimer: Once again, just like with SM and Twilight, I do **_not_** own Harry Potter, for if I did, the Twins would long and happy lives and Dobby would be alive to dance with me every morning. xD. Also, Hedwig and any missing ears would be fully restored. lol**

A slight **_WARNING_ **to people, this story _does contain_ smut. True, a very butchered version and a slight parody on today's version of a romance novel. I insist that if you want to make fun of it, go right ahead, goodness knows that I surely did while writing it. And this was my first try at writing a lemon, so if you want to give me any tips, lol, I'd be more than glad to receive it. And of course, flames are undoubtedly welcome. So, I hope that you enjoy this story and I apologies for taking away time from your busy schedule.

_**An Interesting Affair**_

Two women walked down the moonlit street, swaying slightly from their inebriation. They talked loudly and lewdly, laughing in the silence that usually followed every few minutes. After a few blocks in this manner, they slowed down in a suburban area and one of the women disentangled herself from the other and wobbled up the sidewalk toward her bright blue house, tripping only a few times.

"Great time tonight Kiki! Gots teh do it again!" The women along side the road slurred to her companion. Both women cackled and as one named Kiki entered her home, leaving the other woman to saunter away. At least, she tried to saunter, but only ended up falling on her rear end numerous times. After a mile or so, the drunken woman looked around her surroundings and noticed the dense, dark woods that bordered the road and how the full moon illuminated it oh so lovingly. Now, she would usually not notice such things when this drunk, but a sound of leaves and branches breaking not far from where she was standing was what alerted her.

She peered blearily into the dense trees, slowly walking toward the forest, knowing that if she were not so plastered, she would have turned right around and would have gladly not look back for half a million dollars. But you see, as she _was_ this plastered, she boldly walked into the woods without a care. Right before she entered the forest however, she heard a howl. A long drawn-out howl. The woman giggled and looked toward the large, bright full moon and she howled herself. Now it was not quite as impressive as the first, but considering this woman was pissed drunk, it was very good. After a few moments of waiting for a reply, and then receiving none, the woman walked blindly into the forest, making such a cacophony as to alert even the most dangerous predators out on this dark evening.

The woman would have continued on this way until day break mostly likely (or whenever she just so happened to pass out), if it were not for the soft growling not to far to her left. She paused, listening to see if she would hear it again or if she had just imagined it. Another growl, this time close behind her.

The woman whipped around, rapidly becoming sober from this adrenaline induced frenzy.

What she saw before her was a massive creature. She could not determine if it was man or beast, for it looked a cross between the two. The figure was hunched over slightly, the bright moon casting a shadow over it and making it look almost grotesque, with short, fine hair covering all over its naked body. There seemed to be saliva coming from where its mouth should be and the woman gasped, because very bright, amber eyes stared directly into her jade green ones.

She slowly took a step back.

The creature took one step towards her.

Her breath came out in quick rasps. She knew that if she were to turn and run there was a large chance that she would not survive the attempt. So, the woman just slowly sat down on the ground, crossing her legs as her mother taught her, and waited. The Thing in front of her stared at her oddly, head tilted to the side and crept towards her. T

he woman inhaled a deep breath and exhaled, slowly, trying her damndest to stay calm. The creature sniffed all around her, his (as the woman found out after being extremely close to this naked being) own smell permeating around her, an earthly and rugged scent clung to him that was not wholly unappealing. While being so close to him, the woman could see that facially wise, the creature had an almost . . . humane look to him. Rather than the face of a wolf, which she slightly expected from the looks of him, he had nearly a _kind_ face.

An angular face that had thin, sandy hair sprouting from his skull and a slightly large nose that flared occasionally. Maybe he would be in his mid-twenties if he were human. The woman felt slightly attracted to this man-like creature.

The creature had stopped circling the woman to stare intently at her face. It brought its face close to the base of her neck, sniffing quickly. It pulled its face away from her neck and brought its face downward, towards the opening of her skirt. The woman's eyes bulged and she gasped as he put his face very close to her underwear. She reacted on pure instinct and shoved her hands between her legs, inadvertently pushing the Thing away from her. It growled throatily at her, meeting her eyes as it brought its face close to hers. He barred his teeth at her, seemingly to show his dominance. The creature pushed his head on her chest, making her fall back onto the slightly damp, leafy ground below her.

He brought his face back down to her skirt, using his clawed hand to shred it, leaving it to fall in tatters around her. When he reached her underwear, he seemed perplexed to see it, sniffing the fabric, then shredding that as well, nicking her skin as he went. The creature brought his head in-between her thighs, bringing his head ever closer to her heated center.

The woman inhaled a shuttering breath. She was scared shitless; don't get her wrong, but this felt almost erotic to her. The way his hot breath brushed against her thighs was simply intoxicating to her. And she wanted more.

She let out a slight moan as his snout came close to her clit. He looked up sharply at the noise she made. The creature brought himself up closer to her mouth, his _large_ erection settling along her inner thigh. He looked into her eyes almost imploringly, as if there was an actual person inside that looked back out onto her. He slowly brought his head down upon her, tenderly kissing her. He shifted his weight slightly, his hot member grazing her clit, eliciting a moan from her.

The creature slowly brought his hips down on her, his penis impaled her and deeply implanted within her. A slight wince from her and she looked into the face of the being above her.

And then it happened.

She realized why the figure seemed somewhat familiar to her.

This creature was a Werewolf.

The woman had never believed in anything magical before, simply enjoying the stories she read as a child but then this entire night seemed to make sense with this realization.

And then the werewolf pulled back, only to slam into her a moment later. The woman moaned in pleasure. He didn't make it slow.

It wasn't seductive in anyway what so ever. It's wasn't even passionate. It was instinctual. It was hard. It was fast. It was raunchy.

He pumped into her over and over again. She met his pace after some hesitation, her hands on his back pulling him in deeper to her with each stroke. His grunts and her moans intermingled with each other as the night wore on. At long last, the werewolf on top of the woman gave shudder with his sexual release as he slumped over her, panting forcefully. The woman inhaled and exhaled in deep breaths.

That was the best sex she had ever had in her life.

They continued to lie like that for some time. The woman looked into the sky, which was slowly turning pink with the rising sun. She felt the man-creature above her stir. The hair all along his body slowly receded back into his body, lying in wait fro the next full moon no doubt. The creat- _man_ tensed for a moment and slowly brought his shaggy head up to meet the woman's eyes.

"Oh no. . . ." the woman heard the man whisper, he slowly pulled out of her, obviously not trying to hurt her.

"Look, miss, I'm terribly sorry about that, I . . . . look, I. . . . You have no idea of how sorry I am. I just . . . . I have no control over it. . . I . . ." the man slowly trailed off.

The woman placed her hand on his severely scared cheek, but he flinched away.

"I don't accept you apology," the man winced visibly, "because there is nothing to forgive. You obviously had no control of what has happened to you, and for me to judge you when I have no idea of how you live you life or how you act, _I_ would be considered the monster if I were to do that to you."

The man slowly brought his face up to look at hers. His face was scrunched up, as if trying to detect where or not she lied.

"And truthfully, I enjoyed myself. So I really don't want you apologies. If anything, I want your number so we can do that again." The woman laughed softly to herself, hoping to lighten the extremely awkward situation.

The man just peered quizzically at her, wondering if she was off her blimey rocker.

"I'm Eli Elerson. Nice to meet you."

After some hesitation, he shook her outstretched hand.

"Remus Lupin."

"I believe this may turn into an interesting relationship, eh?"

_**Fin**_


End file.
